Tulipas No Jardim
by SofiaLeith
Summary: Perdas são horríveis e inevitáveis. Quando uma morte inesperada tira o chão de Draco, cabe somente a Harry Potter consolá-lo. Pinhão.


**A/N:** Essa fic foi escrita para o Chall Relâmpago II (29.12) de um grupo amado no FB. Espero que gostem e comentem! E, por favor, me digam se a fic conseguiu cumprir os critérios necessários.

Requerimentos:  
Usar as palavras-chave: presente, desespero, cemitério, morte, perda, recomeço.

Basear a fic na citação escolhida:  
"You wrote down all these things to say goodbye to, but so many of them are good things. Why not just say goodbye to the bad things? Say goodbye to all the times you felt lost, to all the times it was a 'no' instead of a 'yes', to all the scrapes as and bruises, to all the heartache. Say goodbye to everything you really want to do for the last time, but don't go have the last Scotch with Barney — have the first Scotch toasting Barney's new life because that's a good thing, and the good things will always be here waiting for you."

Muito _carinho_ pro meu fantástico beta, Slippery Sanity ( u/1808516/Slippery-Sanity).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não pertence a mim (infelizmente).

* * *

**Tulipas No Jardim**

A terra molhada cedia sob seus pés, abafando o ruído de seus passos. Ele deveria ter escolhido outro sapato, pois aquele tênis velho não servia de nada contra a chuva, e seus pés estavam encharcados muito antes do velório terminar. Parou a poucos metros de distância do túmulo que buscava, sentindo um aperto no coração ao vê-lo ali.

Cabelos loiro-platina grudavam na pele quase translúcida de Draco. O casaco preto havia sido descartado há tempos; agora parecia mais um trapo em meio à lama, e o terno que usara no velório parecia estar colado a sua pele. Estava como uma estátua ali, ajoelhado no chão, a cabeça baixa, uma mão na terra abaixo de si e a outra na lápide de mármore. O único movimento que podia ser visto era o subir e descer arrítmico de um homem que não conseguia mais engolir seu pranto e o sutil movimento de um polegar passando sobre o nome recém-entalhado: Narcissa Malfoy.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, tentando posicionar um grande guarda-chuva de forma que cobrisse os dois.

"Existem feitiços para isso, Potter." Sua voz era rouca, o tom baixo, e Harry teve de se esforçar para entendê-lo.

"Ah, sim." Respondeu sem eloquência nenhuma – não que isso surpreendesse o loiro a sua frente. Nunca fora bom com palavras, e um momento como esse certamente não o ajudava. Murmurou o feitiço correto e uma barreira invisível se formou a volta deles, os protegendo da chuva torrencial. Fechou o guarda-chuva. "Apesar de todos esses anos, ainda me esqueço de algumas coisas básicas."

Uma mão trêmula buscou a sua, e o moreno a envolveu nas suas, levando a pele fria até seus lábios, fechando os olhos ao beijá-la, como em reverência. Dedos finos e longos apertaram uma de suas mãos e Harry permaneceu em silêncio enquanto uma nova onda de lágrimas e soluços tomava conta de Draco.

"E-eu achava que estava tudo bem. Faz t-tantos, tantos anos, Harry!" Gritou em desespero. Nenhum dos dois entendia porque alguém tinha assassinado Narcissa sete anos após o final da guerra. Fora um ato tão aleatório, tão inesperado, não havia como prevenir sua morte, apenas lamentar.

"Todos achávamos. Draco, se eu tivesse como prever, se tivesse um jeito de evitar tudo is—"

"Eu sei. Eu sei, Harry." Finalmente ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos verdes que buscavam os seus. Harry engoliu em seco e sentiu o ar faltar, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Orbes cinza sumiam em meio à vermelhidão e inchaço de olhos cansados de chorar, o nariz pontudo e aristocrata – também tingido de vermelho – escorria, e lábios abusados carregavam a marca de várias mordidas; tentativas falhas de abafar o som do choro.

Draco puxou sua mão, se soltando, querendo sair daquele pedaço de terra. Franziu o cenho ao sentir o formigamento e as pontadas de dor nas suas pernas. Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava parado daquela forma, apenas desejando poder se juntar a sua mãe ou arrumar um jeito de trazê-la de volta. Tentou se apoiar delicadamente no peito do outro, mas estava tão fraco que praticamente caiu no seu colo, agarrando sua cintura como se sua vida dependesse disso, afundando o rosto na gola úmida de seu paletó.

O cheiro de sândalo invadiu suas narinas; braços fortes o envolveram, lábios machucados pelo frio beijavam sua cabeça com carinho, e Draco fechou seus olhos, tentando se perder em Harry. "Íamos para França em setembro, el-ela..." respirou fundo, sentindo o nó na garganta, "Ela tinha encontrado um apartamento lá para nós, perto da onde mora... morava."

"Hm. Achei que não queria morar em Paris, carinho."

"Não me chame de carinho." Reclamou, mais pelo hábito. O apelido já não o incomodava mais. "Não queria, nem quero. Era um lugar para passarmos as férias, para visitá-la sem ter que ficar na casa dela e acabar repetindo o incidente do ano passado."

Harry sorriu, rememorando, lutando contra a dor do próprio luto. Narcissa tinha sido uma figura materna para ele, mesmo que por pouco tempo. "É, entendo porque ela teve o trabalho de buscar um lugar para nós. Ver seu filho daquele jeito, usando o chantilly que você fez, e ainda em cima da mesa da cozinha...não deve ser agradável."

"É."

"Draco? Não quis ofendê-lo, desculpe, eu só lembrei e—"

"Eu sei, Potter." Disse, beliscando a barriga do namorado. "Não é por isso. É que...não conseguimos ir. Eu adiei algumas vezes por conta do trabalho, ela acabou vindo para cá e deixamos o assunto para depois. Eu não a visitei esse ano, lembra? Ela sempre veio."

"A culpa não é—"

"E agora não terei mais essa chance. Nunca mais a ouvirei cantar de manhã, como ela gostava de fazer na Mansão; nem terei como implorar pra que ela faça uma torta de abóbora do jeito que só...só e-ela sabia fazer. Não vou mais ganhar tulipas amarelas no meu aniversário. Elas representam alegria, s-sabia?" Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos novamente, e Harry se curvou para poder beijar suas bochechas aonde a água salgada corria, sentindo as próprias lágrimas tentando escapar e se juntar as de Draco.

"Não sabia, Draco. Ela que te ensinou isso?"

"Sim. Ela adorava quando eu a ajudava no jardim, mesmo se sem querer eu acabasse pisando em uma de suas plantas. Ela sempre ria quando isso acontecia."

"Draco?" Sussurrou após uma longa pausa. Sentiu o loiro tremer nos seus braços e o apertou contra seu corpo.

"N-nunca mais ouvirei s-sua risada." O loiro soluçou novamente, "Eu sabia que ela iria partir um dia, mas não agora, assim. Tantas coisas acabaram ontem, Harry. As risadas, as tortas, a cantoria, o jardim, o cafuné, as conversas em frente à lareira...tudo."

O moreno fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar, tentando ser presente – e útil – para a pessoa que mais amava. O que Hermione falaria? Ela era boa nisso, sempre soube o consolar, sempre tinha as palavras certas nos momentos certos. Ela fora a primeira a chegar no velório e ficou conversando com Draco por horas enquanto Harry apenas o abraçava; afinal, Harry também não sabia lidar com a perda. Já era difícil o bastante estar naquele local, encarando o último lugar de descanso da mulher que o tratara como um filho. 'Mione, porém, não estava ali para ajuda-lo, e Draco precisava dele mais do que nunca.

"Draco." O loiro continuou fungando no seu paletó, perdido nos seus pensamentos, "Draco." Nada. "Carinho, olhe para mim."

Aquiescendo ao pedido, o olhar perdido do outro encontrou o seu. Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros molhados, se curvando novamente, dessa vez para apoiar sua testa na do outro.

"Por que tudo que é bom tem de acabar? Tenho certeza que sua mãe ficaria muito feliz se você continuasse cuidando do jardim, ou se responsabilizasse pelo cuidado de pelo menos uma planta na nossa casa. Ela tem um livro de receitas, não? Podemos aprender a fazer a torta de abóbora, tenho certeza que só queimaremos a cozinha umas duas vezes no máximo!" O canto direito da boca de Draco se ergueu, quase um sorriso, "E Dray...ela estava doente há anos, lembra?" O sorriso se foi, mas Harry tinha de lembrá-lo disso, "Sentia falta do seu pai."

"Sim. Eu me lembro."

"Ela detestava quando tinha de chamá-lo para acompanhá-la até St. Mungus, odiava quando a via chorando, fora de si. Ela tentava parecer forte por você, Dray, mas a guerra, o fim do legado das famílias Black e Malfoy, as perdas...tudo a afetou também. Ela achava que atrapalhava sua felicidade—"

"Ela jamais me atrapalhou!" Draco pulou da inércia para a fúria em segundos, os punhos cerrados, agarrando Harry pela camisa, quase rasgando o tecido.

"Claro que não, Draco! Mas ela acreditava que atrapalhava, te disse isso tantas vezes. Ela queria sua felicidade mais do que tudo. Você mesmo tinha dificuldade de ir para a França, pois lá era onde passava seus verões quando pequeno. Não conseguia ir para Paris e não pensar no seu pai, nas más memórias que tinha dele...não é?"

O loiro hesitou, mas concordou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar e soltando a camisa de Harry.

"Carinho, ela queria que você tivesse a chance de um recomeço, longe de tudo que perturbava sua paz. Então, não dê adeus às boas lembranças, as tortas e risos, as músicas que ela cantava, as tulipas no jardim. Dê adeus à Mansão Malfoy e à guerra, dê adeus para a casa em Paris que é apenas uma extensão da Mansão, dê adeus à lágrimas de tristeza e saudade de sua mãe, às idas ao hospital quando a depressão a deixava catatônica. Fale o que queria falar para ela e carregue com você somente o que te faz sorrir."

Por um momento Harry achou que tinha estragado tudo, falado demais – ou de menos, enfim, dito alguma besteira imperdoável. Prendeu a respiração por longos segundos enquanto aguardava uma reação de Draco. Aceitaria qualquer coisa, gritos, um tapa, um—

Beijo?

Lábios machucados encontraram os seus e Harry suspirou na sua boca, o beijando de volta, o acariciando na nuca com uma mão, a outra ainda o envolvendo pela cintura.

"Eu te amo." Disse baixinho, e dessa vez Harry que o beijou.

"Também te amo."

Draco sorriu, um sorriso tímido, os olhos ainda tristes, mas com um olhar mais atento, focado; estava voltando a si aos poucos. Retirou-se dos braços de Harry e se ajoelhou em frente à lápide de novo. Olhou para o retrato de sua mãe, respirou fundo e começou a falar. Falava sobre tudo e nada, sobre como o dia estava nublado demais para passear no jardim, mas bom para tomar um chá na biblioteca, sentar em frente a lareira; falava que a amava, e o quanto sentiria sua falta. Jurou aprender a receita da torta de abóbora e lhe trazer um pedaço.

Uma mão pálida buscou a sua novamente quando a voz embargou e a dor ameaçou voltar com força total. Os dois se encararam e juntos sabiam que encontrariam a força para seguir em frente, não só naquele momento, mas para sempre. Enquanto tivessem um ao outro, tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
